undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom For The Future/Issue 1
Vicarious Exactly as our fathers had predicted it, America Changed. After the election of Nicholas West in 2036, America had a transformation. President West had brought it through hell and back. He placed America in World War III with the Somolians. Who knew they had an advantage. And who knew that North Korea’s threats of nuclear annihilation were real. America was caught off guard. President West was taken from his position and subsequently killed. The people were left powerless. But America fought back, and America prevailed. Many lives were lost on both sides. America had allies. Great Britain, Russia, Germany, China, India, France and Italy all aided and stood by America until the end of the war. The Somolians surrendered. North Korea was basically wiped off the map and everyone who once lived there perished. Did America feel bad? Hell yes. Did it feel shame? No. Life soon went back to normal in America. Except for a small civil war in 2096, that was the last war America would ever see. ''------------------------------'' 2112, United States Dylan: Flannigan! You’re working late tonight! Mason: Alright sir Dylan: No slacking off! I need those reports on my desk tomorrow morning. Lock up when you’re done Finn: But Mr. Kasey, I’m here as well Dylan: Well Adams, help Flannigan do his paper work then, unless you want to leave Finn: I don’t know sir Dylan: Well I’m on my way home now. My kids have planned to stop by tonight, pick me up, and we’re having dinner for a special occasion. But they do it at least three times a month so it isn’t that special. Tell Ava that Jackson said hello Finn: Will do sir. You have a good night now Dylan: And you as well He shuts the door and goes down the elevator. He steps in the lobby and waits for his car to pull up Mason: Finally he’s gone. Time to watch TV He turns on a small TV in his office and puts on spike TV Finn: What show is this? Mason: 1000 Ways to Die. Title says it all Finn: Why do you watch this crap? Mason: You know that band Tool? Finn: Yea, kind of Mason: Well, to quote Maynard James Keenan, “I need to watch things die… from a good safe distance. Vicariously, I live while the whole world dies.” Finn: I’ve never heard you quote something word for word before Mason: This is important, so… Ava: What the hell are you two morons doing? Mason: Working, what does it look like? Ava: Not really She walks over and shuts off the TV Mason: I was watching that Ava: You can watch it when you finish work, alright? I’m Mr. Kasey’s assistant, so what I say goes. Get to work, now! Both of you! They pull out the files and start doing work. The elevator whirrs slowly, and the little needle moves from ground floor, to the twelfth floor. Three figures quickly run out of the elevator, hearts pounding Dylan: Quick, Flannigan. Turn on the TV. Put on the news! Mason puts the TV on the news, where reports of zombies start coming in News Anchor: Yes folks, apparently, World War III isn’t over yet. We have reports coming in about Somolian agents blowing up a government nuclear facility, causing people to lust for flesh. ''Homo Necrosis Zombifis or zombie is what they are being called. Only way to stop them is through a blow to the head to destroy the brain. Anyone receiving bites from these creatures are said to be contained, as an infection MAY spread, which could turn someone into a zombie as well. If I were you, I’d find an enclosed area, some weapons, and to find your loved ones as soon as possible. We’ll stay with you as long as we can here at WABC-TV live in New York. We will now place the state of emergency broadcast system for ten minutes, and then be right back Jackson: Holy shit. Dad, were you bitten? Dylan: No, just some mugger who lifted my wallet. He got away with it'' '' Finn: Sir, are you going to introduce us to your family? Dylan: Right, Everyone, this is my son Jackson and my daughter Hannah Mason: I’m Mason Flannigan and this is Finn Adams, some of my employees. They work hard, but play harder. And of course you both know Ms. Ava Johnson Ava: Pleased to see you again you ungrateful bastards Hannah: Shh! The EMS stopped News Anchor: We have reports from the NYC Chief of police who says the zombies will join with each other. That they have a mind of their own. All hope might be lost. If I were you, folks, I would hold your loved ones close tonight, and pray Cast Main Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Mason Flannigan Sacarlett Johansson as Ava Johnson Megan Fox as Hannah Kasey Justin Timberlake as Jackson Kasey Ben Affleck as Finn Adams Max Castella as Ethan Hatch* Isla Fisher as Anna Richards* and Naomie Harris as Skylar Harisson* Guests Gary Oldman as Dylan Kasey Leonardo DiCaprio as Logan Christianson* Megan Burns as Sasha Jones* Vin Diesel as Z* and Anne Hathaway as Dr. Riley Kelso* Co-Stars James Franco as Cam James* Evan Parke as Ryder May* and Megan Park as Bridgette Johnson* (*)='' does not appear in episode'' Trivia *The title refers to the Tool song with the same name *This is the first episode of Freedom For The Future *First Appearance of Mason Flannigan *First Appearance of Ava Johnson *First Appearance of Finn Adams *First Appearance of Hannah Kasey *First Appearance of Jackson Kasey *First Appearance of Dylan Kasey Category:Issues Category:Episodes Category:Freedom For The Future